poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Super Pals
Total Drama: Super Pals is a super hero movie created by Trnasfromersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransfromer017. Summery Mike and his friends are teleported to the world of superheroes. And have to defeat a maniacle supervillain in order to escape. Plot Late night reading The film opens to Mike reading a comic book. Zoey tells him that he really needs to get some sleep. Mike says he'll go to sleep after reading. He tells her about the maniacle Joker and the heroic Super Pals. But Zoey tells him about helping to clean up the old Autobot warship. Ryan is practicing to transform into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Mike relents and goes to bed, but when Zoey sees him fumbling in the dark for his comic, Zoey allows him two more minutes to read. Sci-Twi tells Ryan what is he doing. Ryan tells her that he is practicing to transform into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Cody says to Ryan that he can do it. Diving into a comic The next morning, everyone is cleaning up the Autobot warship. Ryan tries to transform into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form again. Matau tells him to save it for a later time. Ryan agrees with Matau and goes to Sci-Twi to understand the Equestrian Magic. Meanwhile, Mike arrives. Ryan says good morning to Mike. Mike wishes to pitch in, but the engines and their friends politely decline. Ryan asks Sci-Twi what type of magic does her amulet have. Sci-Twi says all sorts. Ryan wonder what happen to him if he unleash the magic. Zoey tells him to find someplace quiet to read his comic, and Mike shuffles off, feeling useless. Matau asks Ryan does he think that releasing the magic is a good idea. But then Ryan says he thinks not. Matau tells Ryan that Sci-Twi's amulet is very nice like she made it herself. Meanwhile, Mike is reading his comic. Zoey says to Mike that Ryan is learning about the magic Sci-Twi's amulet has. Mike says that's great and finds a spell on a blank page. Zoey asks what spell does Mike talking about. Mike reads the spell: If you want to see the story's end, open the book and play pretend. Ryan uses Sci-Twi's amulet and transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. But, suddenly, Zoey runs up telling them that something strange is happening. They race to find Mike, only to see him being pulled into the comic and yelling for help. Ryan grabs Mike's hand and starts to pull him out. But the magic force begins pulling Ryan in too. But Ryan is then grabbed by Duncan from Total Drama and then Duncan is grabbed by Alejandro. Crash, Matau, Cupcake and Contralto grabs Alejandro and tries to pull them out. But the pull is too strong and then Heather and the rest of the Total Drama cast members join them. But they are pulled in also. The last one remaining is Sierra, who just jumps in. The gang discovers that they're superheroes Mike, now in superhero atire, regains consciousness on a building. Then Scott shows up, also in superhero atire.﻿ Ryan is also in superhero attire. And Zoey is too. And so is the rest of the total drama cast. Mike points out who they are one by one. Then an explosion is heard. The Joker comes out of the museum, laughing maniacly and holding the Electro-Orb. He calls them Super Pals and laughs crazily. Scott and Duncan try to figure out what's happening. Mike tells that they were zapped into the comic book. Trivia *This film is based on the My Little Pony episode: Power Ponies. *will guest star in this film. * *will work for the Joker. * * * Scenes *Late night reading *Diving into a comic *The gang discovers that they're superheroes * * * * Songs *Power Rangers theme song (backing track) * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer